Maid's Confession
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Sniffles just wanted to relax after a stressful day dealing with the various Tree Friends. What he wasn't expecting was to come home to find his roommate, Nutty, wearing a maid's dress. One-shot yaoi. First story in my AU.


Chapter 1

 **In all honesty, I never thought my first Happy Tree Friends fic would be a SnifflesxNutty one-shot. Anyway welcome to my first ever Happy Tree Friends fic. I'm thinking about turning this into a story series that stars various HTF couples and will have at least 1-3 chapters in each fic. I'm gonna think about that. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first story in this series: Maid's Confession, starring Sniffles and Nutty.**

 **(This story is part of my AU. All of the info is on my bio).**

 **I own NOTHING of Happy Tree Friends. All credit goes to Mondo Media.**

Sniffles stepped out of the library and made his way home with a couple of books lodged in his arms. He wanted to spend the rest of the day in his home so he can relieve some stress from everything that has happened earlier that day: Lumpy had caused the deaths of both Petunia and Handy along with Mime(which Mole seemed very upset about), Lifty and Shifty had taken some of his things so he spend a couple of hours trying to get them back(until the twins got hit by a truck and slid across the pavement), and he was almost stabbed in the back by that damn pickle while giving Lammy advice(According to Lammy even though she somehow had a knife behind his back with her facing him, then saying that Mr. Pickels was about to kill him). He could use some peace and quiet.

As he approached his residence, he thought about what would happen if his roommate, Nutty, would react once he entered through the door once he said something. He didn't want to be rude and tell the green-haired boy to leave him alone, but he wanted to let the candy-loving teen to let him have his own time.

The bluenette stepped into his home and let out a loud groan, dragging himself up the stairs to his bedroom. He lifted an eyebrow, noticing that Nutty was nowhere to be seen. Normally when he came home, he was greeted with a tackle from the smaller male and a "Welcome home". Seeing that he wasn't in sight worried him a little. The moment he opened the door, his eyes slowly opened before widening as he spotted the green-haired boy peering back at him with wide eyes. Nutty was wearing a short maid's dress and black thigh-high stockings with white frills at the hem. He blushed madly as he tried pulling the skirt down over his thighs, averting his gaze and lowering his eyes. Sniffles also blushed in response to this as he closed the door behind him. "What in the hell are you wearing?"

"W-Well, umm. . . ." Nutty trailed off as the blush on his face grew, turning back to the bluenette and taking a step closer to him. Before Sniffles realized it, he had been knocked into a chair with the smaller teen straddling his hips. "Let me, Master." He whispered in his ear before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Sniffles's eyes widened once more as Nutty deepened the kiss and grabbed his shoulders. The candy-loving male pulled back with a flushed face before his teeth latched onto a piece of skin onto the bluenette's neck. "N-Nutty, hold on." The smaller male ignored him and moved down, unbuttoning the other's shirt and leaning down to gently suck on a nipple. Sniffles tilted his head back with a gasp as the green-haired boy continued before sucking on the other nipple. Whether he liked it or not, Sniffles was starting to enjoy the pleasure that Nutty was giving him, and slowly felt the urge to flip the green-haired teen over and pound into him senseless; but he didn't have the guts to show how truly felt about the other.

Nutty moved lower, gently dipping his tongue into Sniffles's naval, making him arch slightly, and having the small teen glance up. "Does it feel good, Master?"

"Y-Yeah." Nutty smiled before noticing something gently rub against him. He lowered his gaze to see a twitcing bulge in Sniffles's pants. Smirking, he slowly undid the button and zipper before kissing the bulge through boxers. He noticed a reaction from the bluenette, and decided to continue by kissing the clothed member and running his tongue against it gently. Nutty pulled his boxers down, having his eyes widened at the bluenette's length. It was much bigger than his own, to his surprise, and the tip was flushed red. "Do you want me to take care of this, Master? It looks like it's in pain."

"I'm not stopping you." Nutty blushed in return before kissing the head and slipping it into his mouth. Sniffles let out a loud moan and threw his head back as he felt his erection being enveloped by that warm, moist cavern. The smaller male brought more of the length into his mouth and sucking gently. He moaned a little, loving the raw taste of Sniffles's dick in his mouth. Although to be frank, he was still a little embarrassed about this entire situation since he held feelings for the bluenette. Though he felt this way, it turned him on a little, and he felt his own erection reacting to the teasing. His hand slowly trailed down to his skirt, jumping a little when his finger grazed across his member through silk panties. The longer he sucked, the more turned on he became, his moans growing louder as he rubbed himself more.

"N-Nutty, I-I'm going to cum soon." The bluenette warned as the smaller teen continued to suck him off. A moment later, Nutty felt a warm fluid shoot down his throat, making him pull back that lead to some semen splattering on his face. Sniffles fell back on the chair and opened one eye. "Sorry."

Nutty swallowed and shook his head. "It's fine, but I'm not done yet." He pulled back and lifted his skirt, showing the bluenette his erection through the black silk panties. Sniffles couldn't help but smirk as his member sprang back up again at the sight. The smaller male lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't even start and you got hard again." Nutty lifted himself slightly to slide off the panties, throwing them to another corner of the room before slipping his fingers into his mouth. He moaned a little as he coated his fingers, spreading his legs slightly. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and guided them towards his twitching hole, giving Sniffles a lustful glance. "You'll have me soon, Master."

Sniffles could swear that he was drooling when he saw the smaller male gently push in a finger, wiggling it around a little to adjust to the feeling before adding another finger. Nutty winced before starting to stretch himself slowly, making sure to glance over at the bluenette's lust-filled gaze. His moans grew louder as his fingers reached a deeper part of him.

At last, Nutty pulled out his fingers, whining at the loss before glancing up at Sniffles, who started to leave his seat. The green-haired teen slammed him back down on the chair and straddled him once again, cupping one of his cheeks and pulling his face close. "I'll only do this for Master." Slowly, he guided the older teen's erection towards his entrance before lowering his hips. His eyes widened in pain as tears began to swell, having him grip onto Sniffles's shoulders. Sniffles, who was high off of pleasure, noticed the smaller male's actions and gave him a worried glance. "You can stop if it's too much."

"I-I'm alright." Nutty managed to say once the bluenette had filled him all the way. He sat still for a moment, adjusting to the size as Sniffles whispered soothing words in his ear. He took in a breath before lifting himself until only the head was still inside before slamming himself back down. Nutty slowly rocked his hips at a steady pace for both of them, letting out an occasional moan every now and then as he enjoyed the sensation before one of his hands traveled down to stroke his dripping erection. He moaned out Sniffles's name as his pace quickened, adjusting himself so the bluenette could thrust deeper. Sniffles couldn't help but latch his mouth onto a piece of skin and biting down gently, causing the smaller male to yelp in surprise. He swatted away the candy-lover's hand on his member and replaced it with his own. Nutty threw his arms around his neck, slamming their lips together. Both tongues were locked in a fierce battle of dominance, but Sniffles ended up winning.

Nutty shrieked loudly as he felt the bluenette hit a certain bundle of nerves that made him see stars, and he slammed his hips down again, wanting to feel that same spot be pounded into over and over. Luckily, Sniffles angled himself where he could do just that. He lifted one of the green-haired teen's legs and gave another hard thrust into Nutty's prostate, glancing over at his face and crushing those swollen lips with his own. "S-Sniffles, I'm about to-"

"Go on then. Don't keep me waiting." Sniffles could feel his own release coming as Nutty's walls continued to tighten around him. With a loud cry of the older teen's name, Nutty came splattering all over his dress. The bluenette grabbed a handful of green hair and pulled it back as he spilled himself inside of the smaller teen, some even splashing onto his thighs. Both of them collapsed on the chair, panting hard. Sniffles felt his vision start to fade and he passed out with the smaller teen in his arms.

* * *

Sniffles awoke hours later to see that he was no longer in his chair, but was instead under the covers of his bed. He glanced around and saw that Nutty had disappeared somewhere. Thinking back, he remembered the sight before him before he passed out, having his face transform into a crimson color and pulling the covers over his body. Nutty's flushed face was paralyzed in his mind, and he still felt embarrassed about that entire situation in general. Usually, he was very skilled when it comes to handling the green-haired male, but at that moment, he couldn't do anything to stop him. But to be honest, he never wanted to stop what they were doing; it felt too good to stop at the point they were. This lead Sniffles to another question: Did Nutty hold the same feelings as him?

He heard the bedroom opened and footsteps approach the bed. "Are you awake, Sniffles?" He heard Nutty's voice call out to him, slowly sitting up and startling the other teen, who was no longer in his dress but was instead dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. "I brought you some tea." He said while giving the bluenette his favorite mug with steam emitting from the tea inside. Sniffles could notice that Nutty was a bit wobbly on his feet, which showed that he still hasn't fully recovered from their earlier activities. Nutty sat on the edge of the bed, taking a sip of his tea and moaning a little at the taste. "Sorry that I took a while. I fixed two separate pots because I know you're not a sweets person."

"No. It's fine," Sniffles replied while also taking a sip. He was quite surprised with Nutty's level of cooking, seeing as though he's never done so in a while; he was quite impressed. "Listen Nutty, we need to talk." The smile on the smaller teen's face faded as he placed his mug on the nightstand, crossing his legs to face the bluenette. "Um, about earlier, I'm a bit confused as to why you did it. I'm not saying that I hated it or that I'm mad at you for doing it, but I just want to know why."

Nutty blushed faintly as he lowered his head, intertwining his fingers slightly. "W-Well ever since I moved in with you, I've developed feelings that I really shouldn't feel for a friend. It's wrong to have these feelings, but I can't help but listen to my heart," He locked eyes with Sniffles with a deeper blush. "I love you, Sniffles. I always have."

The bluenette blushed in return and pushed his glasses up as a result. He tried to piece together what the green-haired teen said, but his mind was a jumbled mess at his words. But at the same time, he felt relieved at those words. He noticed that Nutty was on the brink of tears, having him cup one of his cheeks and pull their lips together. Nutty's eyes grew at the contact before grabbing the bluenette teen's shoulders and pulling him close. Sniffles wrapped arms around his waist and deepened the kiss before pulling back and glancing into his eyes. "I love you too." He whispered in his ear before hearing a quiet sob, pulling back to see tears rolling down the younger teen's face. "I-I thought that you had a crush on Lumpy."

"Now you know that I don't," Sniffles kissed away his tears with a smile. "After all, he's going out with Russell, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Nutty scratched the back of his head before turning back to the bluenette. "So does this mean we're a couple now?"

"What do you think?" Sniffles pecked him on the lips again before getting out of bed. The smaller male followed behind him before Sniffles pushed him back on the bed. "Get some rest, alright? I'll clean up."

Nutty responded with a nod as he crawled into bed, watching the bluenette exit the room. As he nuzzled his head into the pillow, he let out a relieved sigh, grateful that Sniffles felt the same way he did.


End file.
